Aground: A-Game?
by poaling12
Summary: (Semi-Gamer Fanfic of the game "Aground" created by Fancy Fish Games.) He took his chances in an escape pod and found himself washing up on an island from a stormy ocean. And yet, something felt different the moment he clambered Aground...
1. Chapter 1: Run AgroundEXE

Chapter 01: Run

**(A/N: Hello! Poaling12 here! I was just playing "Aground" when I thought "This game is great, how is there not fanfiction of it yet?!" And so, here I am, kicking off the Aground Game category for ! Once I figure out how to do that, that is… So until then, this will be temporarily (hopefully) located in the Misc. Games section.**

**Also, If you do not want to see gameplay Spoilers for Aground, then I should warn you, this WILL have those, inevitably!**

**Anyways, let's get the Disclaimers out of the way so we can begin!**

**The game "Aground" is the legal property of the creative geniuses at Fancy Fish Games. I only own this fanfic plot and any OC's.)**

"External Speech."

'_Internal Speech/Thoughts/Commands.'_

**Gamer System**

"**ᛞᚱᚨᚲᚺᛖᚾᚴᛚᚨᚢᛖ (**_**Drachenklaue**_**)." - "Untranslated (**_**Translated**_**)."**

'_**Telepathy.'**_

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was being deep underwater.

Frantic, he turned towards what he hoped was the direction of the surface, seeing a faint light above.

His lungs already about ready to burst, he kicked and climbed - much to the apparent displeasure of his aching muscles - through the freezing water as he saw various shapes splash and sink around him.

Bursting through the surface, he gasped and spluttered as he was met with cold rain and hail.

A flash of lightning illuminated something floating amidst the stormy waves.

'_My lifepod… or what's left of it…'_

Kicking and fighting to keep his head above water, he hurried and clung onto his newfound lifeline. To his immense relief, the damaged lifepod kept afloat even with his added weight, giving his weary muscles a chance to rest, and his mind a chance to think.

'_... Land… I need to find dry land…'_

Wiping his soaked, dark blonde hair out of his face, dark blue eyes squinted against the torrent of rain. In the distance, he could make out a shape above the water.

Having no other hope of survival, he kicked his legs to propel himself and his improvised boey towards the shape.

After what seemed like hours, he could make out mountains, and trees.

A wave threw him off of the lifepod, which vanished among the waves seconds later, but the shore was in sight.

Muscles running on adrenaline, he was barely able to pull himself up onto the solid shore.

No longer in danger of drowning, he simply lay for a minute.

'_So cold… and tired…' _He winced against the cold seeping through his soaked clothing - consisting of a red sweater and grey-purple sweatpants, the best clothing he was able to throw on before launching.

His muscles protesting - yet again - he pushed himself to his feet. '_I need shelter, but there's nothing around here but fallen branches!'_

Then, he thought he saw a holographic screen flicker into his vision.

**Stats System Installation Complete!**

**Equipment System Installation Complete!**

**Quests System Installation Complete!**

**Crafting System Installation Complete!**

**Achievements System Installation Complete!**

**Inventory System Downloading...**

**Omni-Directional Vision Systems Downloading…**

**Ambient-Soundtrack Systems Downloading...**

**Vital Gamer Systems Running at: Acceptable Parameters**

**Secondary Systems Pending Download Completion...**

**Beginning System Tutorial Download...**

'_I must be hallucinating…'_ Ignoring the decided-figment, he stumbled further inland, before stooping down to pick up a pair of good-sized branches.

'_Maybe I can make a lean-to… it's better than nothing…'_

**New Item: ****Wood**

**Weight: 3**

A flash of lightning illuminated something a-ways in front of him - a structure of some sort.

Urging himself to keep going, he made his way towards what appeared to be a dome-shaped framework, picking up three more branches along the way.

'_I can barely hold all this __**Wood**__! It'll take more __**Stamina**_ _to move now, but I can't stop here, I need shelter!'_

Finally, he shakily stood in front of what he prayed was a potential shelter.

'_What is this structure? It looks like someone stopped in the middle of making a shelter. I bet I could finish it with __**8 Wood**__.'_

He stopped, perplexed at the wording of his own thoughts.

'_How did I know how much __**Wood**_ _I would need?'_

**New Quest!**

**Repair the incomplete ****Hut** **to shelter from the storm.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Wood 5/8**

**[Accept] [Reject]**

He shook his head. '_Hallucinations or not, I don't have any choice but to try and finish it. It's Do-or-Die.'_

He dropped the four branches he was carrying against the side of the unfinished **Hut**, his arms figuratively sighing in relief. '_If my hallucinations are correct, I just need __**3**_ _more to finish it!'_

Peering through the storm, lightning illuminated something running past a scattered cluster of branches under a tree.

'_I hope that was just a rat, I'm easy prey with how weak I am now!'_

He tiredly marched over, picking up the branches as he already saw more revealed by the lightning.

'_**2**_… _and… __**3**__!'_

Already feeling hypothermia taking its toll, he hurried as fast as his aching body allowed with the branches, before quickly setting to finishing the assembly of the shelter's roof, too tired to question how his body knew how to finish the building.

**Achievement: Shelter**

_**Repair the **__**Hut**_

Relieved at being out of the rain, he quickly lit a fire in the centre of the ground, sighing at the warmth it brought.

'_Not bad at all… I wonder who began building this structure… and why they stopped. It looks pretty recent…'_

Then, he distinctly heard something thud outside.

"Help… please… shelter…" He heard a voice weakly plead.

'_Someone is outside! Can I trust them?'_

He shook his head. '_What am I saying?! I can't just leave someone to die out there!'_

Forcing himself back to his feet, he looked around from the doorway, before his focus settled on a humanoid form collapsed on the ground.

It was all his abused body could do to drag the near-dead body inside before he collapsed against the wall, utterly and truly spent.

The man he'd just rescued had off-white hair, a beard, and a brown leather vest.

'_Please be alive…'_ Thankfully, the man groaned before pushing himself upright and opening his lime-green eyes.

"Thank you. I owe you my life. I had all but given up hope - I was too tired and hungry to finish this shelter. But what do we do now?"

He smiled, relieved. "For now, we stay warm and dry."

The man reached into his vest and pulled out what looked like a leg of ham, taking a bite out of it, before offering it to him. "But what about after that? How will we survive on this deserted island?"

The man sighed, despairingly. "Is there even any point? We're stuck here, there's no going back."

Taking a bite out of the meat before handing it back, he gave the man a pat on the back. "At least we can try. Maybe life here won't be as bad as you think it will."

The man bit off another chunk of meat, swallowed, then held out his hand. "By the way, my name's Robert, but my friends call me Bob."

Bob chuckled, reminiscently. "Yep, Bob the Builder, that's me."

He chuckled, before shaking Bob's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bob! My name's Anthony!"

* * *

**Name: Anthony**

**Level: 1**

**EXP: 0/20**

**Health: 50/50**

**Stamina: 200/200**

**Attack: -**

**Defense: -**

**Weight: 5/50**

**Skill Points: ****[0/0]**

**Achievements: 1**

**Equipment:**

**Dominant Hand: [None]**

**Offhand: [None]**

**Armor: [None] {None}**

**Headgear: [None] {None}**

**Backpack: [None] {None}**

**Familiar: [None]**

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, this is the very first published chapter of the very first published Aground fanfic (that I'm aware of)! If any of you know how to send a request to Fanfiction-dot-net to add a new fanfic category for Aground, please let me know!**

**Anyways, just going to tell you folks right now…**

**This story is not going to follow the original game **_**exactly**_**; I'm planning on a few major plot changes!**

**Also, if you want an exact picture of what Anthony looks like, go to the game, Aground (either the online Demo or the full version Purchase), and input the following in the character creation:**

**Skin Color: 3**

**Hair Color: Dark Blond**

**Hair Style: 1**

**Facial Hair: None**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Shirt Color: Red**

**Shirt Style: Closed**

**Pant Color: Purple**

**That should give a good idea for the general appearance!**

**Anyways, please Follow, Favorite, Review, PM, keep the profanity to a **_**minimum**_**, and…**

**I'll see you in the Games!**

**-poaling12**


	2. Chapter 2: land

Chapter 02: Start Dot Island

**(A/N: **

**The game "Aground" is the legal property of the creative geniuses at Fancy Fish Games. I only own this fanfic plot and any OC's.)**

"External Speech."

'_Internal Speech/Thoughts/Commands.'_

**Gamer System**

"**ᛞᚱᚨᚲᚺᛖᚾᚴᛚᚨᚢᛖ (**_**Drachenklaue**_**)." - "Untranslated (**_**Translated**_**)."**

'_**Telepathy.'**_

* * *

**Name: Anthony**

**Level: 1**

**EXP: 0/20**

**Health: 50/50**

**Stamina: 200/200**

**Attack: -**

**Defense: -**

**Weight: 5/50**

**Skill Points: ****[0/0]**

**Achievements: 1**

**Equipment:**

**Dominant Hand: [None]**

**Offhand: [None]**

**Armor: [None] {None}**

**Headgear: [None] {None}**

**Backpack: [None] {None}**

**Familiar: [None]**

When we awoke, the storm had finally ceased and the planet's sun was rising in the east.

Bob pushed himself up to his feet, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stumbled outside.

Myself, on the other hand…

**Inventory System Download Complete!**

**Omni-Directional Vision Systems Download Complete!**

**Ambient-Soundtrack Systems Download Complete!**

**Keep Calm and Game On!**

**Basic Tutorial - Menus:**

**Your Gamer Systems include Inventory, Quest Log, Equipment, View Stats, Allocate Skill Points, View Achievements and Settings. To open any of these menus, simply think or say the name of the Menu you would like to view. From there, your installed systems will give you an intuitive understanding of interfacing with the menus.**

**Basic Tutorial - Inventory:**

**Your Inventory may be accessed at any time and has no upper limit. HOWEVER, while this will free your arms to use tools and weapons, this version of the Inventory System is currently in Beta and does not negate the weight of objects in your Inventory. Carrying more than your body can handle will drain your Stamina quicker the farther you go over your limit. Upon your Stamina completely depleting, your Health will drop at an equivalent rate, so take care not to literally work yourself to death.**

**Additionally, you may label specific objects as "Sticky" - meaning that they will not be included in mass Inventory Transfers such as "Move All". "Sticky" Items will be marked with a star: "*"**

**Basic Tutorial - Quest Log:**

**The Quest Log will show you any Quests you've taken - both In-Progress and Completed. If you are having difficulty locating a Quest-Giver to complete a Quest, you may activate a QGL (Quest-Giver-Locator) which will act like a HUD compass pointing to the Quest-Giver for the selected Quest.**

**Further Tutorials will be displayed as you interact with the relevant menus.**

**Keep Calm and Game On!**

**(****OST: Aground - "No Sky Limit")**

I sat and stared at the holographic/hallucinatory transcript, my fairly-rested psyche trying to make sense of what I was seeing, whilst I began to hear a calming, upbeat musical score from everywhere and nowhere.

'_Either this is real, or those crazy scientists back on the Colony Ship did something.'_

I shook my head. '_Worry about it later, there's work to be done if we are going to survive!'_

Rising up and stepping outside, I suddenly realized how… aware I was. My vision was focused like normal, but I could somehow… sense everything around me within a radius of about _ meters.

Sighing, I looked to see Bob leaning against a nearby tree, scarfing down handfuls of purple berries and looking down.

"Something bothering you, Bob?" He looked up at me as I approached.

"You really expect to be able to survive here? It's hopeless, man." He slumped down, puffing out a breath of air.

I thought back to the previous night, where Bob told me his name and former occupation.

'_Maybe he just needs something to keep his mind off impending hopelessness- something to show that we can and will overcome the challenges of this planet!'_

"You're good at building, right?" Bob looked up at me, listening. "What if we built something to store the resources and food we gather?"

I saw a glimpse of thought- I believe- in his eyes and heard a quiet rumbling from his midsection.

'_I guess that after spending so much time as a builder, his body has developed an efficient metabolism to compensate for the workload!'_

"Hmph." He wiped some berry juices from his scruffy facial hair with his free hand. "I guess with **8** large-sized chunks of **Wood** and **4** handfuls of **Berries** I might be able to make a decent **Storehouse**.

**New Quest!**

**Builder** **wants to build a ****Storehouse****.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Wood 1/8**

**Berries 0/4**

**[Accept] [Reject]**

I nodded, putting a determined smile on my face. "Alright! I can find that, no problem."

Bob sighed, like I'd just said I was going to up and build a Fighter Escort Ship and avenge our home planet- Earth- before pulling out a primitive axe - a flat, disk-shaped stone tied to a sturdy-looking branch with scraps of synthetic fabric- and handed it to me. "Take this **Stone Axe**, if you're so gung-ho."

I nodded, accepted the axe-

**New Item: ****Stone Axe***

**Weight: 0**

**Attack: 1  
Cut: 1**

**Knockback: 5**

**+Stamina per Hit: 3**

**(No weight penalty- Auto-toggling "Sticky" parameter for this object.)**

-and quickly hid my surprise as a screen appeared in front of me, detailing the tool I'd just received.

"I'll be back with those materials, Robert, just you wait!" I declared as I marched inland, the **Stone Axe*** resting on my right shoulder. '_But first, I'm going to take a moment to familiarize myself with this "System."'_

Once I was far enough, I stopped and closed my eyes, recalling the "Tutorials" that I'd awoken to. '_Assuming that I haven't gone insane, this "System" is quite advanced! Who created it? Why do I have it? Is the System conscious?'_

**Negative, the System of the Game itself is not conscious.**

I jumped, startled. I hadn't expected an actual response to my question!

'_Okay, calm down Anthony, despite the fact that hearing voices is a common indicator of mental insanity… I'm not actually going clinically insane, I hope?'_

**Negative, a standard diagnostic of your mental functions shows that you are not diagnosed as "Insane." At most, you are in a temporary state of "Survivor's Shock," having just survived a traumatic, near-death scenario.**

I decided to take this opportunity to dig for more information. '_If the System is not conscious, then how are you answering my questions?'_

**Your queries are being answered by a basic query-response Subsystem. The last received archive update did not indicate that the Gaming Administration had yet completed Project GAIA.**

'_What is Project GAIA?'_

**Insufficient Privileges, query denied.**

'_How may I get sufficient privileges?'_

**Processing…**

**Insufficient Data, rerouting query to nearest Gaming Admin Signal. Ask another query as you please.**

Guess I wasn't going to learn more about Project GAIA anytime soon… '_How long ago was the last archive update received?'_

**Latest Archive Update received 9,691,483 System Cycles ago.**

'_Why are you here?'_

**Universe "FnCAgrNd693" was selected as a Prime Candidate for Beta-Testing.**

'_Why am I connected to the System?'_

**Mental Capabilities and Structure of User "Anthony" satisfied approximately 86.3% of recommended criteria in Gamer Selection.**

I was tempted to ask further questions, but a rat scurrying over my boot snapped my focus back to the physical world. '_Right, get materials to construct __**Storehouse**_ _now, question possibly-cosmic answering machine later.'_

Looking further inland, I noticed that there was still some **Wood** on the ground from the prior storm. '_Might as well gather what's already provided before exerting myself for it!'_

Walking over to the fallen piece of **Wood**, it seemingly faded away upon being lifted in my arms. '_Probably in my "__**Inventory**__."'_

**Inventory**

**{****All****}**

**[Edibles]**

**In Inventory {All}:**

**Meat** **x 2**

**Wood** **x 2**

**Weight: 8/50**

'_Okay, DEFINITELY in there!'_ I dismissed the Inventory Menu with a thought and walked over to another chunk of **Wood** on the ground.

I looked around for more fallen branches, but came up empty. '_Guess I'll have to cut down trees for more wood.'_ I turned to head back towards the **Hut**. '_Might as well cut them closer to the hut, so I don't have to carry the logs for as long-'_

My thoughts trailed off as I noticed something violet in the corner of my eye. Turning, I could make out what looked like a tunnel - ringed with some kind of purple stone.

I shook my head. '_Explore purple caves later, set up essentials of survival NOW.'_

* * *

When Robert saw me walking back, figuratively empty-handed, he sighed. "Gave up already?"

I smiled. "No, I just realized it was more sensible to gather from somewhere closer to our camp, rather than lug all that heavy lumber from the other side of the island."

With that, I planted my feet next to one such tree and swung the stone blade of the primitive axe at the trunk of the tree. The impact rippled through the trunk, shaking the leaves and branches for about 3/4ths of a second. The sight of a green bar manifesting at the base and turning about 1/5th white only added to my grin.

'_I wonder if I'll be able to meet the civilization that created this System?'_

I continued to chop at the tree - the bar emptying with each strike - until the tree fell.

However, it didn't fall over on its side as I'd expected, but straight down as an organized stack of neatly-rounded logs and **Apples**, which faded as I felt a notable increase in the weight I felt on my body.

**New Item: ****Apples**

**Stamina: +40**

**Weight: 1**

'_This is starting to seem ridiculously convenient.'_

"Uh, why the heck did the tree do that?!" I heard Robert exclaim from behind me.

I turned to look at him, feeling somewhat anxious for how he might react depending on how I explained it. "Well, if you saw that as well, I guess I have not been imagining things."

He stared at me for a moment. "... Anthony. Please explain, now!"

I sighed and shrugged. "I'm not completely sure myself. When I came ashore last night, a collection of screens appeared in my vision, apparently notifying me of several systems that finished downloading." I raised a hand before Robert could respond. "I thought I was just seeing things as a result of the near-death experience, but I woke up to more of those screens in my face this morning. From what I can ascertain so far, it's calculating and quantifying aspects and variables of my physical body, as well as-"

I trailed off, noticing that Robert looked like he had no idea what I was saying to him.

"..." I realized I'd gone on a technicality tangent, when I should've just simplified it and saved us both the trouble. "I apparently have an Inventory and HP bar, so I suppose I've been turned into some kind of video game character, in simple terms."

"Ah…" Robert slowly nodded. "All I caught before was stuff like downloading and calculating. I was kinda thinking you were like some kind of undercover robot or something." He stopped, considered something.

"You aren't some kind of robot, right?"

I blinked. "I don't think I'm a robot." I squeezed my left arm. "Yep, QUITE sure I'm flesh and blood, not circuits and servos."

Robert chuckled. "Alright, just checking. And that… Inventory… That's where the tree you just chopped down went?"

"Yeah…" I smiled, sighing in relief. "I was actually somewhat worried that you would have some kind of mental breakdown, but you're taking this incredibly well!"

Robert shrugged. "Well, Earth WAS attacked by aliens in ships that looked like they ran on magic or something, so I guess gaming powers aren't too much crazier with that in mind."

I nodded. "Good point." I walked over to another tree. "Anyways, I should get back to getting the remaining materials needed!"

Robert nodded. "Yeah, you do that."

Five chops later supplemented me with **4 Wood** and **Apples**.

"Okay, I should have more than enough **Wood** now!" I walked over to Robert, who was looking down at the perfectly flat patch of ground in place of the first tree. "I've seen two kinds of berries growing around here, which kind did you mean earlier?"

Robert pointed at the ground. "Is that Game System of yours doing that?"

Confused, I knelt down to have a close look. Imagine my surprise when I saw a tiny sapling growing before my very eyes in place of the previous tree!

"I suppose it's a possibility." My mind began going over the science and logistics of it. "But then again, we ARE on an alien planet."

I stood up. "Perhaps on this planet, trees are just like the ones back on Earth, only they evolved to grow large shoots out of the ground from some form of mycelium network - like mushrooms - thus allowing mass transfers of water and nutrients to make rapid and enhanced growth rates possible!"

"Uh, I guess that makes sense?" Robert didn't sound very convincing. "Anyways, I was talking about the purple berries this morning. I mean, red berries back on Earth were poisonous, so I didn't try to eat them. But I had some of the purple berries for breakfast and I'm still feeling fine!"

I nodded. "Okay, thank you for clarifying."

Seeing a large bush practically covered in violet-colored berries, I turned and walked over to it.

I prepared to carefully pick each and every berry, but that proved unnecessary. Similarly to the trees, the berries fell down in handfuls the moment I laid my hand on the bush.

**New Item: ****Berries**

**Stamina: +20**

**Weight: 1**

'_At least we have a good chance at survival!'_ I walked over to another bush of the same species, only to get knocked off my feet by an impact in my side.

Turning, I saw that my attacker appeared to be a wild boar, with two white tusks, messy black hair and red eyes.

Gritting my teeth in pain, I quickly rolled out of the beast as it made another charge at me, before quickly getting to my feet. "I didn't survive this long to die to some undomesticated heap of pork!"

It turned back towards me, only to be met with my stone axe hitting it in the face.

The boar grunted, angry, and swiped its tusks against my torso.

The cycle repeated itself a few more times, before it squealed and disappeared, a bat of meat dropping and fading into my Inventory.

**Achievement: Instant Meat**

_**Defeat a **__**Boar**__**.**_

I grumbled. '_I could've died! I might _still _die if I don't do anything to treat my- huh?'_

I'd expected my body to be covered in lacerations and losing blood, or at least for my clothing to be in shreds. Instead, my body- even my _clothes_ were just as they were before!

"Oh, right, video game character."

* * *

Once I'd gathered enough **Berries** for Robert, I returned to the camp, retrieving **8 Wood** and **4 Berries** from my Inventory.

Robert whistled. "You gathered everything already? I'm impressed." He smiled, mirthfully. "Then again, I guess it was easier doing it like a video game!"

I smiled. "Let's get this **Storehouse** built!"

* * *

**Achievement: Infinite Space**

_**Build the **__**Storehouse**__**.**_

**New Blueprint(s):**

**Dismantle, Storehouse Blueprint**

I stood in front of the freshly constructed Storehouse, patting Robert on the back.

"Look at that! Don't you feel accomplished, Robert?"

I could see a smile emerge on his face. "Yeah… actually, this will be useful. Now we can avoid getting tired from carrying too much."

He turned to look at me, smiling. "And please, call me Bob."

**Level Up!**

**1 → 2**

**Skill Points: +10**

"Huh, I just got a menu saying that I Leveled Up. I'm apparently at Level 2, now."

Robert- _Bob_ laughed. "Guess you weren't kidding about being in a real-life video game!"

**Allocate Skill Points**

**Max Health: [0/20] **

**Max Stamina: [0/20]**

**Weight: [0/20]**

**Critical: [0/10]**

**Evasion: [0/10]**

**Attack: [0/3]**

**Defense: [0/3]**

**Cut: [0/3]**

**Range: [0/5]**

**Skill Points: 10/10 (Available/Total Earned)**

"I've apparently got ten Skill Points that I can spend in a variety of categories, like Max Health, Max Stamina, Attack, Defence, and whatnot. But…" I looked at the setting sun in the west. "It's getting late, we'd better turn in for the day."

Bob nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to know what hunts around here at night!"

But as we were walking back to the hut, directly east of the Storehouse, we heard a new voice from behind us.

"Oh, hey. Didn't realize there were other survivors."

Turning, I saw a young woman- covered in dirt- emerge from a hole in the ground with a pickaxe in her hand. She had pale skin, light blue eyes, a light-brown jumpsuit and a dirty beige satchel over her shoulder.

"Where'd you come from?!" Bob exclaimed in surprise.

"I've been underground - there's way more to this place than meets the eye."

She quickly reached into her sack and pulled out a pickaxe of similar build to the axe Bob gave me. "I've got an extra pickaxe if you want to check it out too."

She quickly thrust the tool into my hands.

**New Item: ****Stone Pick***

**Mining: 1**

**Stamina per Hit: 3**

**Weight: 0**

"Well, what are you waiting for? Just dig down and find those ores!"

Even as she said that, I could feel my System-induced awareness shift. Now, I could feel what was in the ground 2 meters below me.

"Not saying I don't want to see what's under our feet, but it's late. We should get some rest, first."

The woman nodded, mouthing "Oh" before following us inside the Hut.

"By the way, my name's Anthony."

"I'm Robert, my friends call me Bob."

"I'm Mary!"

* * *

"... so when I arrived here I just started digging and didn't even realize there was a storm."

We were all sitting around the warmth of the fire inside the Hut, settling down for the night, when Mary - who worked as a Miner back on Earth - began recounting her experience on this planet.

"But I'm glad you're here." She sighed, taking a sip from a canteen she had with her. "I was getting tired of eating dirt, and there's nothing like a warm fire after a long day underground."

"Do you think there are more survivors out there?" I asked her, hopeful.

Mary shrugged. "Honestly, I'm surprised anyone survived that crash. But here we are, so maybe others survived too?"

I turned to Bob. "Do you think we should tell her?"

He shrugged. "It's up to you if you want to or not."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mary asked, still sounding bubbly and upbeat for someone who'd spent so much time underground.

'_Eh, might as well tell her now so she doesn't find out later and freak out.'_

"Well, Mary, there's something you should probably know about me…"

* * *

**Name: Anthony**

**Level: 2**

**EXP: 20/50**

**Health: 50/50**

**Stamina: 200/200**

**Attack: 1 (Stone Axe*)**

**Defense: -**

**Mine: 1 (Stone Pick*)**

**Weight: 14/50**

**Skill Points: ****[10/10]**

**Achievements: 3**

**Equipment:**

**Dominant Hand: [Stone Axe]**

**Offhand: [None]**

**Mining: [Stone Pick]**

**Armor: [None] {None}**

**Headgear: [None] {None}**

**Backpack: [None] {None}**

**Familiar: [None]**

* * *

**(A/N: Whew! Feels quite satisfying to finish and publish a new chapter! **

**Also, you Readers may be curious what I meant by Plot changes compared to the actual game.**

**Well, here's a little indicator at one of them!**

* * *

**(Omake (Canon): A Disturbance in the Force)**

_She stirred from her isolation._

_Her people were long lived compared to most known lifeforms, but she'd discovered the secret to immortality - to halting one's aging altogether._

_Though it was unfortunate that this also meant she would not be able to grow, she hid the stemming emotions and allowed the rest of her people to believe that she did not care, not daring to show even a hint of weakness. True, she would not be able to physically grow, but she still had magic._

_Even as all those she'd known as a youngling passed on, she pretended not to care._

_Even as the rest of her kind departed from their homeworld in their Dragonships, she denied the offers of joining them. To be in such close proximity to so many others posed too high a risk that someone would see through her mask, which would lead to the others learning and shunning her for her weakness. She convinced herself it was not out of fear of leaving all she'd ever known._

_Even as she was left isolated and alone, save for the communications of her kind that she listened in on across the magic channels, she worked to convince _herself _that she did not care about her loneliness, taking to scanning and documenting the flux and flow of magic, spirits, and life-energies across and throughout her homeworld._

_Even as she sensed four individuals of an alien species arrive on her homeworld only to die, save for one who'd began to stumble through the lessons and powers of her people's magic, leading to the rest of her people sending an entire fleet to stomp out the thief of their knowledge, she pretended to ignore them, telling them to respect her self-isolation._

_Recently, she'd detected hundreds of life-energies - similar to the four that came before - arrive and scatter to the far west from her. Based off what she could catch from her people's communications, these were the survivors of the thief's race, fleeing from the wrath of her brethren._

_Even then, she did not alert her people, telling herself it was not worth the trouble. Besides, with how few in number they were, they would die out on their own eventually and become new residents of the Spirit World._

_But now, she felt one of the intruders - on an island closer to hers than the majority of their race - surge with something… new._

_It was almost like the magic her kind had studied and perfected over the aeons, but it didn't seem to be drawing from the Spirit World, but rather from somewhere _outside _the universe and dimensions known to her kind._

_Even now, she struggled to smother out a swell of curiosity. _

_She refused to feel. To feel anything would cause the countless decades of repressed negativity to swell up and consume her altogether._

_Besides, the Strange One, although connected to some foreign power, was still weak. The mysterious flow but a trickle. A deep and vast ocean - only traversable from the skies to air-breathing species - divided them, leaving the only possible means of the Strange One coming to her being via Dragon._

_She could feel one on the very same island as the Strange One, as well as the Thief, but they would not have a means of understanding the speech of the Dragons. And she doubted it would be possible for the Adult Dragon to trust the Strange One anyway._

_The lengths her kind had gone to enslave the Dragons they'd once called allies - even friends - made sure of that._

_No, they would never meet._

_They would never end her suppressed loneliness in vengeance._

_She would never get to understand this power that might even potentially surpass the magic of her kind._

_She would remain a living fossil, another reminder of a bygone era._

_She would remain on this forgotten world until it was consumed by her sun, aeons away from now, long after the Strange One decomposed into dust, still isolated and alone._

_She was among the first of her kind to leave the waters in search of immortality, and because she'd succeeded, she would forever be remembered by all who knew of her - not by the name she once went by…_

… _**But as The Old One… **_

* * *

**Alright! Feel free to put up your theories in the Reviews for this chapter!**

**Also, I'd like to clear up something.**

**I'm not simply writing and publishing these stories because I want to.**

**I'm doing this because I'm trying to develop my confidence and skill in fictional writing.**

**I'm doing this because, one day, I want to write and publish an original story of my own that people will be able to enjoy.**

**I'm doing this, because I want to grow in more ways than one.**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Review, PM me, keep the profanity to a **_**minimum**_ **(please!), check out my other stories on here and…**

**I'll see you in the Games…**

_-poaling12 _


	3. Chapter 3: Wyrm-Hunting

Chapter 03: Wyrm-Hunting

**(A/N: **

**The game "Aground" is the legal property of the creative geniuses at Fancy Fish Games. I only own this fanfic plot and any OC's.)**

"External Speech."

'_Internal Speech/Thoughts/Commands.'_

**Gamer System**

"**ᛞᚱᚨᚲᚺᛖᚾᚴᛚᚨᚢᛖ (**_**Drachenklaue**_**)." - "Untranslated (**_**Translated**_**)."**

'_**Telepathy.'**_

* * *

**Name: Anthony**

**Level: 2**

**EXP: 20/50**

**Health: 50/50**

**Stamina: 200/200**

**Attack: 1 (Stone Axe*)**

**Defense: -**

**Mine: 1 (Stone Pick*)**

**Weight: 14/50**

**Skill Points: ****[10/10]**

**Achievements: 3**

**Equipment:**

**Dominant Hand: [Stone Axe]**

**Offhand: [None]**

**Mining: [Stone Pick]**

**Armor: [None] {None}**

**Headgear: [None] {None}**

**Backpack: [None] {None}**

**Familiar: [None]**

Mary had - interestingly enough - taken the news of my System quite well - found it to be "cool" even. We had talked for a bit longer that night, better getting to know each other, before succumbing to sleep.

And the next morning, Mary came right up to me, looking slightly more excited than I considered normal for her.

"How's the digging going?"

"I haven't quite started yet-" Mary continued, not letting me finish.

"Maybe we should build a **Smelter** to melt down ores into bars."

**New Quest!**

**Miner** **wants a ****Smelter** **to refine ores..**

**\- Requirements -**

**Coal 0/15**

**[Accept] [Reject]**

I nodded, tapping "Accept" with my right pointer finger.

"Great! Let me know when you have enough **Coal**!"

With that, Mary zipped back to the tunnel she'd climbed out from the previous night.

As tempted as I was to immediately dig out the scattered, shallow veins of **Coal** I could… see?... through the System, my mind went back to the purple opening in the ground to the east, at the foot of the mountain.

"Bob!" I called out to the man enjoying his breakfast of berries in the shelter. "I'm going to check out something I saw yesterday at the foot of the mountain, to the east. I'll be back!"

"Take care!" Bob called out from inside.

* * *

My walk through the forest didn't take long and I quickly found the violet opening in the ground again. However, before I could climb down, I heard yelling further up the mountain.

"Yah!" Squinting, I was able to make out a figure in a black hood and cloak, loosing an arrow right into the left eye of a boar charging at him from about eight meters away. The boar wasn't even able to proceed three meters closer to the figure before they shot another arrow into the beast's other eye, killing it.

"Woah." I was rather impressed at how this person had quickly and efficiently taken down the animal without getting so much as a scratch on his body.

Turning, the figure leapt over the edge and slid down the face of the mountain, stopping right in front of me.

For a moment, neither of us spoke nor moved. Then, the figure pulled back his hood, allowing me to make out his facial features. He had unkempt, light brown hair, a moustache that spanned both sides of his face and eyes that matched his hair.

"Hey, you! Did you see me take down that boar?"

"Yeah, how…" As I tried to find my voice again, the man absentmindedly sharpened the head of an arrow. "How did you do that?"

He allowed a small smile to manifest under his moustache. "Simple! A bit of proper technique is all you need."

He gestured at our general surroundings. "I'm trying to clear out this area. If you help me out I could teach you how to hunt."

**[Accept Offer]**

**[Send Away]**

As I thought the choice over, I could see the hunter was holding his breath as he awaited my answer.

'_Well, he truly seems trustworthy. Plus, it WOULD be nice having someone around who knows how to handle himself!'_

"Sure, why not!" His posture visibly relaxed in relief.

"You need to employ the element of surprise. Hit enemies from behind, and you'll get a critical hit."

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a folding stool with a collapsible rack of handmade tools. No, not a stool, a **Workbench**. "Here, have a **Workbench** \- you can use it to make weapons of your own!"

I accepted the **Workbench**, glad to have another useful item that would improve our odds of survival. "I prefer **Bow**s so I don't have to get close to enemies, but if you want to use melee weapons, a **Buckler** will help you block attacks!"

"Why don't you craft a **Bow** and kill some **Boars**. And let me know if you need any hunting tips!"

**System Tip: You can set quick-use keys 1-10 (QUK) to quickly use different items in your Inventory without having to stop and open the menu. **

**Setting equipment to a quick-use key will swap out your current equipment of that type with the quick-use, and vice versa. (Ex: Swap Weapons or armor)**

**Setting a projectile to a QUK will allow you to launch it without having to equip the launcher - as long as the launcher is in your Inventory. (Ex: Bow and Arrows)**

**Setting a consumable to a QUK will administer the consumable without opening the Inventory. (Ex: Food and medicine)**

**Quest**

**Hunter** **wants you to practice using weapons.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Defeat Boars 0/5**

**Bow 0/1**

"Thanks, mister…?"

The man smiled and held out his hand. "Hunter. And yes, that is both my name and current occupation."

I shook his hand. "My name is Anthony, good to meet you, Hunter!"

I pointed back westward. "I've set up camp with a couple other survivors, Bob and Mary, back that way. You can join us there, just tell them I sent you."

Hunter looked at me. "You don't want me to show you the ropes?"

"I managed to take down a **Boar** myself yesterday with this **Stone Axe**." I held up the tool/weapon for emphasis. "Besides, I think they may need the help more than I do, and I want to check out this cave here."

He looked down at the purple tunnel, and nodded. "Okay, I'll come back looking for you if you don't show up in an hour though. Enough people have died already."

With that, Hunter set off towards the camp, and I began climbing down into the cavern.

Peering around, I was disappointed to see that it was completely empty at first glance.

"Don't tell me that this was nothing but a real-life Red Herring!"

I then saw movement. A figure in a purple hooded cloak - blending into their surroundings - turned to look up at me.

"Oh, it's been quite some time since I've seen another person!" The figure remarked. "You there, I would like to make a request, if you're interested in the arcane?"

I blinked, carefully approaching the man. "Arcane, as in magic?"

His hood bobbed in a nod, his facial features obscured in shadow - save for his yellow eyes and knowing grin. "There is more to this planet than meets the eye. I have been doing experiments, and I believe I have discovered magic!"

He held out an empty flask. "I am in need of more materials. If you come across a **Wyrm**, slay it and give me its **Dragonblood** and I will make sure you are rewarded."

**New Quest!**

**Alchemist** **wants you to slay a ****Wyrm** **to gain ****Dragonblood****.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Dragonblood 0/1**

**[Accept] [Reject]**

I nodded. "I'll admit, I'm interested." I took the flask, before holding out my free hand. "By the way, my name's Anthony."

He chuckled for a moment, before shaking my hand with a purple-gloved one. "You may call me Alexander."

I pointed at the way out. "I've set up camp with a few other survivors a short ways to the west from here, feel free to come by."

"I'll keep that in mind." He then began shooing me out. "But could you please hurry up!? My research is at a standstill until I get some **Dragonblood**!"

* * *

On the way back to camp, I stopped to open my Inventory, finding that I could apparently craft with the **Workbench** still in my Inventory.

Opening the Crafting menu for the Workbench revealed a list of tools and objects, as well as the materials needed for each.

About three-quarters of the way down the list, I found what I'd been hoping for.

**Arrow**

**Attack: 3**

**Knockback: 5**

**Weight: 0.25**

**\- Ingredients -**

**Wood 0/1**

**(Craft (x2))**

**Bow**

**Range: 7**

**+Stamina per Hit: 3**

**Fires ****Arrow****s**

**Weight: 4**

**\- Ingredients -**

**Wood 0/4**

**Iron Bar 0/1**

**(Craft)**

'_Guess I'll have to get that __**Smelter**_ _built if I'm going to make a Bow!'_

* * *

**New Item: ****Coal**

**Weight: 5**

**New Item: ****Tree Seed**

**Weight: 1**

**New Item: ****Red Berries**

**3 Health:** **-5**

**Attack: +1 for 15s**

**Weight: 1**

**Level Up!**

**2 → 3**

**Skill Points: +14**

**New Item: ****Rust Axe**

**Attack: 1**

**Cut: 3**

**Knockback: 5**

**+Stamina per Hit: 2**

**Durability: 30/30**

**Weight: 10**

**New Item: ****Chest**

**Stores items.**

**Can be used underwater.**

**Weight: 5**

Once I finally dug up enough Coal in the Storehouse, I went to let Mary know.

"This is the stuff. I should have a **Smelter** up in no time!"

* * *

**Achievement: Metallurgy**

_**Build the **__**Smelter**__**.**_

**New Blueprint(s):**

**Smelter Blueprint**

Mary proudly stood in front of the stone Smelter. "The **Smelter** can turn raw ores into bars. It requires fuel to melt them down, but luckily there is plenty of **Coal** around to keep it running."

* * *

**New Item: ****Iron Ore**

**Weight: 5**

'_Guess I need something stronger than this stone axe if I'm going to get that Dragonblood… Oww!'_

* * *

**An ****Apples** **was stolen from the Storehouse!**

"Guys! Keep an eye out! It seems we have a thief on our hands!"

* * *

**Level Up!**

**3 → 4**

**Skill Points: +14**

**New Item: ****Iron Bar**

**Weight: 5**

**New Item: ****Bow**

**New Item: ****Arrow**

"Alright, I've got a Bow and 10 Arrows, time to go hunting!"

* * *

As I went into the forest, armed with my brand new bow, I encountered an elderly man. He wore light blue overalls, had moderately tanned skin, had greying hair growing in a messy beard and around the sides of his head, save for his bald scalp.

"Boy am I glad to see you. Here I was thinkin' I was all alone, just one old man in an empty world. I still got some life in these old bones and I reckon I could help you out. Farming's my trade, and we all need some good food to keep us going. How about we build a barn and get a **Farm** up and runnin'?"

**New Quest!**

**Farmer** **wants you to build a ****Farm** **to grow crops.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Wood 11/15**

**[Accept] [Reject]**

"Sure, shouldn't take too long!" I held out my right hand, holding my bow and arrows in my left. "I'm Anthony!"

He shook my hand, gingerly. "M' name's Fredrick, and I'm as pleased as a piggy in the mud to meet you, youngin!"

* * *

Shortly after Fredrick introduced himself to the others, I came back with the remaining materials needed for Fredrick's **Farm**.

"Nice! I'll put up the barn and plant some **Wheat Seeds**!"

* * *

**Achievement: Sharecropping**

_**Build the **__**Farm**__**.**_

**New Blueprint(s):**

**Farm Blueprint**

Fredrick and I stood in front of the freshly erected **Farm**, a newly planted wheat field growing just to the east.

"Now we have a **Farm**! Stop by on occasion to pick up growin' crops - they will help restore your strength **(+Stamina)**."

Fredrick gave me a toothy smile and a pair of bread loaves. "Here - take some **Bread** to keep you going while it grows."

As I accepted the bread, I noticed Fredrick was looking at the trees and the occasional glint of red shining within the leaves. "Something else on your mind, Fredrick?"

He nodded, turning back to me. "There are a lot of **Apples** around here. With enough seeds, I could probably plant a nice **Orchard**!"

**New Quest!**

**Farmer** **wants use ****Apples** **to plant an ****Orchard****.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Apples 3/4**

**[Accept] [Reject]**

"Alright! I can get that in no time!"

* * *

**Level Up!**

**4 → 5**

**Skill Points: +26 [64/64]**

I came back from the forest several arrows lighter, but heavier with one unit of **Apples** and three chunks of fresh **Meat**.

'_Alright, that should satisfy Hunter and Fredrick for now!'_

* * *

"Great, with this many **Apples** we have enough **Apple Seeds** to plant an **Orchard**!"

**System Tip: Seeds can be planted on grass tiles as long as there is enough empty space to place them.**

"Let me know where you want to plant the **Apple Seeds**!"

I pointed towards the wheat field. "Right next to the wheat seems reasonable!"

* * *

**Achievement: Apples**

_**Add an **__**Orchard**_ _**to the **__**Farm**__**.**_

**System Tip: You can also use seeds to change crops in the ****Barn****.**

"Alright! If you want to make new seeds, just let me know!"

I nodded. "Thank you, Fredrick!"

* * *

I strode up to Hunter, holding up my Bow with confidence. "I've now got a Bow and five Boar kills under my belt!"

Fredrick patted my on the back, grinning. "We'll have this area cleared of dangerous creatures in no time!"

He reached into the folds of his cloak, pulling out a simple leather **Backpack**. "For a job well done, let me give you my old **Backpack** \- it might come in handy when you're out in the field."qq

**Achievement: Heavy Lifter**

_**Get the **__**Backpack**__**.**_

"Now, I believe it's about time to start winding down for the night." I pointed at the setting sun, before heading back to the Hut.

* * *

That night, as we all settled down, Fredrick spoke up, as I noticed Alexander peeking through the window, grinning when our eyes met. "Now I bet you youngin's are thinking this here's the end of the world, but I thought the same during World War 3 and yet here we all are. The way I sees it, we just got to make the best of the situation, and be glad there's food to eat and company to share."

Bob looked at Fredrick, seeming a bit afraid. "But how long will we have to live on this god-forsaken island?"

Fredrick simply shrugged. "Who knows? But as long as there's life, there's hope. Perhaps in time this island will be as good as home."

I nodded, before turning to Hunter - who was sharpening his arrowheads for the next hunt. "You're so good at this stuff. Were you a hunter before the crash?"

Hunter just shook his head, chuckling. "Heh. Never killed an animal in my life before this. I was a scientist. Lab work. Molecules."

I stared, amazed. "Wow. How'd you figure it all out then?"

He grinned. "It's amazing what you can do when you need to survive."

Hunter looked down at the bow at his side, smiling wistfully. "You change. You become someone your old self would barely recognize."

I gave a chuckle of my own, knowing just how much I'd changed since coming here. "And speaking of change…"

* * *

The next morning, I took a moment to make use of those Skill Points in my Stats Menu.

**Allocate Skill Points**

**Max Health: [1/20] (+10|-6SP): How many hits you can take before dying.**

**Max Stamina: [1/20] (+50|-6SP): How many actions you can take before losing health.**

**Weight: [1/20] (+5|-8SP): Increases base carrying capacity.**

**Critical: [1/10] (+5|-6SP): Increases melee critical hit chance.**

**Evasion: [1/10] (+3|-6SP): Increases enemy miss chance.**

**Mining Speed: [0/5]**

**Sight: [1/3] (+1|-30SP): Reveals more tiles when moving and mining.**

**Attack: [0/3]**

**Defense: [0/3]**

**Cut: [0/3]**

**Range: [0/5]**

**Trapping: [0/3]**

**Bargaining: [0/5]**

**Skill Points: 2/64 (Available/Total Earned)**

'_Now to see what else we can get done on this island!'_

* * *

**New Quest!**

**Miner** **wants a ****Workshop** **to create metal tools.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Wood ⅕**

**Iron Bar 0/5**

**New Item: ****Torch**

**Lights surroundings when equipped.**

**Durability: 500/500**

**Weight: 1**

**New Quest!**

**Builder** **wants build a ****Kitchen** **to cook food.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Wood 1/10**

**Coal 1/10**

**Achievement: Wyrmslayer**

_**Defeat a **__**Wyrm**__**.**_

**New Item: ****Dragonblood**

**3Health: +100**

**+Stamina: +100**

**Weight: 2**

**New Quest!**

**Hunter** **wants to add ****Fence****s to the settlement.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Fences 0/6**

**Level Up!**

**5 → 6**

**Skill Points: +26 [28/90]**

**Achievement: Crafting Time**

_**Build the **__**Workshop**__**.**_

I felt proud of myself for getting so much done - and it wasn't even halfway to midday yet!

'_I'll just drop off this excess wood and ore at the storehouse before I go deliver the Dragonblood.'_

As I stepped inside, however, I saw someone hunched over some of our harvested Berries.

"So YOU'RE the one who's been stealing from us!" I pointed, accusingly.

**The thief was caught red-handed!**

All the others came running over at my shouting, and were now giving hard looks to the stranger. She was wearing a burgundy silk overcoat, a red turban over her black hair - which reached halfway past her shoulders - and looking back at us with unapologetic cyan eyes.

"It's hard enough surviving here without someone stealing our stuff!" I scolded the woman.

She shrugged. "I might have borrowed a few things. But, listen." She crossed her arms and leaned closer to us. "I'll repay you by offering my services. I have connections with many traders on other islands."

I blinked, surprised. "Traders? There are more survivors out there?"

The thief nodded, smirking. "Yup. But I'll need 5 **Gold Bar**s to convince them to come here."

'_I knew it, there was a catch!'_

"You're going to charge us when you were _just caught stealing_?!"

The woman shrugged, apathetic. "That was that. This is business. My offer is 5 **Gold Bar**s to add this island to the trade route."

**[Accept Offer] [Send Away]**

I glared at her for several seconds, weighing the risks and benefits of her proposition, before I sighed. "Fine. If there are other survivors out there, trading with them could get us off this island."

"BUT…" I held up a finger. "If we find that you continue to steal from us, I'll personally give you the boot, thief!"

"My name is _Trista_." She glared at me.

"Well, _Trista_, if this had been under less… red-handed circumstances, I would've said it was nice to meet you." I sighed. "Bottom line: Don't steal from us and you may stay."

* * *

**Achievement: Bon Appetit**

_**Build the **__**Kitchen**__**.**_

**New Item: ****Iron Pick**

**Mine: 2**

**+Stamina per Hit: 3**

**Durability: 500/500**

**Weight: 10**

**Level Up!**

**6 → 7**

**Skill Points: +30 [58/120]**

**Sight: [⅔] (+1|-45SP): Reveals more tiles when moving and mining.**

**Skill Points: 13/120**

"I'm back!" I announced my arrival whilst holding up a vial filled with a red-and-blue fluid - Dragonblood. "And I have your Dragonblood!"

In a flash, Alexander snatched the vial from my hand, closely scrutinizing it from every angle with excitement. "I knew it! This is the secret! I must set up a laboratory immediately!"

* * *

**Achievement: Experiments**

_**Build the **__**Laboratory**__**.**_

I stared at the shelf and its assortment of various vials and beakers. '_How did he get this set up so fast?! And where was he hiding all this equipment?!'_

"Your reward?" Alexander snapped me out from my thoughts. "Bring materials to my lab and I will mix up a magic potion for you."

**System Tip: Self-Use Potions tend to fall into two distinct categories - Temporary-Boosts and Permanent-Enhancements.**

**Temporary-Boost Potions will improve certain stats for a limited time (e.g. Attack and Defence), but can be reapplied as long as you have more of it on hand.**

**Permanent-Enhancement Potions will permanently boost certain stats (e.g. Speed, Endurance, Max Health, Max Stamina), but the effects can only stack up to a certain point.**

I nodded, then turned to leave.

"Wait." Alexander grabbed my arm, pointing at the rusted husk of an axe I was carrying. "Let me see that **Rusty Axe**."

I handed it over to the cloaked alchemist, who proceeded to turn it this way and that, carefully scrutinizing it from every angle, before subtly trembling ever so slightly. "... It's tough to spot with all the rust, but I recognize those symbols!"

He carefully passed the apparent artifact back to me. "There is some ancient magic here, but it is worn out. If you bring me the right magical ingredient, perhaps I can repair it…"

I blinked. "Okay. One, I guess it only makes sense, as it's obviously very old and humanity just barely came here to this planet, for this rusted axe to be more than meets the eye. Two, I'm still quite new to this 'magic is real' scene, so could you perhaps give me some idea of what I should look for?"

He shook his head. "Nay, the symbols are too rusted for me to make out the finer details. My best suggestion is that you bring back anything with potential magical properties to see if it resonates."

I sighed. "Well, hopefully this 'System' will let me know if I find it, then."

Alexander froze. "... 'System?'"

I sighed. "I may need to start carrying around a notebook with a written explanation, because constantly re-telling this story is beginning to get tedious."

* * *

**Name: Anthony**

**Level: 7**

**EXP: 485/643**

**Health: 60/60**

**Stamina: 250/250**

**Attack: 1 (Stone Axe*)**

**Defense: -**

**Mine: 1 (Stone Pick*)**

**Weight: 74/105**

**Skill Points: ****[13/120]**

**Achievements: 11**

**Equipment:**

**Dominant Hand: [Stone Axe]**

**Offhand: [None]**

**Mining: [Stone Pick]**

**Armor: [None] {None}**

**Headgear: [None] {None}**

**Backpack: [Backpack] {None}**

**Familiar: [None]**

* * *

**(A/N: Whew! I've survived! The whole COVID-19 pandemic certaintly threw a wrench in the works of the world, eh?**

**See you in the Games!**

**-poaling12**


	4. Chapter 4: Here there be Dragons

Chapter 04: Here there be Dragons

**(A/N: **

**The game "Aground" is the legal property of the creative geniuses at Fancy Fish Games. I only own this fanfic plot and any OC's.)**

"External Speech."

'_Internal Speech/Thoughts/Commands.'_

**Gamer System**

"**ᛞᚱᚨᚲᚺᛖᚾᚴᛚᚨᚢᛖ (**_**Drachenklaue**_**)." - "Untranslated (**_**Translated**_**)."**

'_**Telepathy.'**_

* * *

**Name: Anthony**

**Level: 7**

**EXP: 485/643**

**Health: 60/60**

**Stamina: 250/250**

**Attack: 1 (Stone Axe*)**

**Defense: -**

**Mine: 1 (Stone Pick*)**

**Weight: 74/105**

**Skill Points: ****[13/120]**

**Achievements: 11**

**Equipment:**

**Dominant Hand: [Stone Axe]**

**Offhand: [None]**

**Mining: [Stone Pick*]**

**Armor: [None] {None}**

**Headgear: [None] {None}**

**Backpack: [Backpack] {None}**

**Familiar: [None]**

* * *

We all sat around the fire, safe and warm for the night inside the simple **hut** \- with the exception of Alexander, who seemed content to peek in through the window and not-so-subtly study me with fascination.

"So Trista," I brought our newest arrival/thief to attention as she looked up from a hand drawn map. "Care to tell us what you know of other survivors? You know, just to make amends for _stealing_?"

She shook her head, exasperated, before spreading the map out on the ground, pointing to several areas circled in red. "Most of us were scattered across different islands," Trista then moved her hand to point at one of the larger areas on the map with the words 'Sunset Haven' scrawled next to it. "But some of the islands have more survivors and even some working technology. Take Sunset Haven for example. On an island westward over the ocean, it's where the main ship crashed, so of course the vast majority is set up there, and they even have electricity!"

She picked the map back up to resume whatever she had been doing. "I've even heard rumors of an island with a nearly intact ship."

That got my attention. '_Probably not the Colony Ship, but something else that would have accompanied it… The Fighter Escort, maybe?'_ "Could it still fly?"

Trista looked back up to see everyone paying rapt attention to her and shrugged. "As I said, all I've heard are rumors. But even if it could, it'd be certain death. Best to stay on this planet, they don't seem to care about us here."

* * *

**New Item Discovered!**

**Material: Quartz**

I grinned, which admittedly would look somewhat creepy in the light of my flickering torch. Mining with the **Iron Pick** was almost twice as fast as it had been with the stone one! Already I'd gone deep enough to find a new resource in the expanding network of tunnels.

"I wonder how soon it'll be until I find-" Some golden chunks entered the edge of my '**Sight'** and incited me to redouble the speed of my swings.

**New Item Discovered!**

**Material: Gold Ore**

"GOLD!" I grinned even wider, before I realized that the bar in the corner of my vision was almost filled entirely with yellow, which meant I was nearing my weight capacity.

'_Time to head back up and store this ore!'_

* * *

**New Item Discovered!**

**Placeable: Fence**

**Hunter** **wants to add ****Fence****s to the settlement.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Fences 6/6 (*)**

**Requirements Met! Ready to turn in!**

I showed Hunter the six bundles of wood and bindings for fencing.

"Great!" He nodded under his hood. "**Boars** can't get through fences, so this should help keep them out of the main camp!"

I heard him mumble something else under his breath as he began setting up a fence by the farmhouse. "What was that last part?"

He turned to me. "I saw some other things out in the woods at night. Mostly spiders about the size of the local rats, but I caught a glimpse of something black - and _fast_ \- last night."

He looked toward the woods, staring as though the creature might be looking back at him. "I was sure I was in the clear, then it just… appeared right out of thin air! My reflexes saved me some scratches and I shot an arrow, but whatever it was just vanished as quickly as it had appeared."

He resumed his work on the fences. "So here's hoping that these fences will also keep those shadowy hunters out, too."

* * *

Back in the tunnels, my search for gold had taken me past the soil and right into stone.

**Achievement: Rockslayer!**

**Defeat a ****Golem**

… As well as a new kind of foe. I'd been idly breaking through a chunk of stone, only for it to move forward on two bulky legs and try to crush me with two arms as thick as my head.

Fortunately, the Golem's strength cost its agility. With a quick strategy of dashing behind it and firing an arrow at its backside, I was able to defeat it with only minor cost to my HP.

**New Item Discovered!**

**Material: Diamond**

… And the new gemstone wasn't a bad reward, either!

* * *

**Level Up!**

**7 → 8**

**Skill Points: +45 [47/154]**

**Allocate Skill Points**

**Max Health: [1/20] (+10|-6SP): How many hits you can take before dying.**

**Max Stamina: [1/20] (+50|-6SP): How many actions you can take before losing health.**

**Weight: [1/20] (+5|-8SP): Increases base carrying capacity.**

**Critical: [1/10] (+5|-6SP): Increases melee critical hit chance.**

**Evasion: [1/10] (+3|-6SP): Increases enemy miss chance.**

**Mining Speed: [0/5]**

**Sight: [2/3] (+1|-60SP): Reveals more tiles when moving and mining.**

**Attack: [0/3]**

**Defense: [0/3]**

**Cut: [0/3]**

**Range: [0/5]**

**Trapping: [0/3]**

**Bargaining: [0/5]**

**Skill Points: 47/154 (Available/Total Earned)**

I decided to save up to fully expand Sight.

* * *

**New Item Discovered!**

**Material: Gold Bar**

"Hey, Trista!" I called out to her on the beach, holding up five golden ingots with a smirk. "Get ready to honor your end of the deal!"

She accepted the bars, looking over them and feeling their weight, likely making sure I wasn't trying to trick her.

Trista tucked the bars in her coat, before turning to me with a satisfied look. "Perfect! I feel this is the beginning of many lucrative trades between us.

Trista pulled out her map, tracing what I surmised to be existing trade routes. "With these bars, they'll KNOW that this island is worth stopping by!"

* * *

**Achievement: A Good Trade!**

**Build the ****Market**

The next morning, Trista pulled us all out of the hut to show us three market stands that certainly hadn't been there the night before!

"Take this **Coin Purse**." I quickly caught the silken pouch in my hands as Trista tossed it to me with a grin. "You'll need it to store coins for buying and selling."

Trista pointed toward the middle stall, made of stone and displaying various tools and armor. "I recommend buying a **Super Pack** as soon as you can, they're a real life-saver!"

I gave her an impressed look, eliciting a scoff from her. "What, of course I made good on our deal! Breaking a deal is bad for business, you know!"

I rolled my eyes, only to notice Bob staring at the goods from the Food Vendor.

"You know what I'm craving? Some **Cheese**. Nothing is quite as delicious."

He looked back toward our primitive outdoor cooking station with a calculating look. "I could upgrade the **Kitchen** to make **Cheese** and other recipes for **5 Wood and 5 Steel Bars**."

**New Quest!**

**Builder** **wants the ****Kitchen** **to make ****Cheese****.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Wood 13/5**

**Steel Bar 0/5**

I nodded. '_At least I'll always have something to work on, with this Quest System.'_

* * *

**New Quest!**

**Miner** **wants to set up a ****Minecart** **to make mining easier.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Minecart 0/1**

**Rail 0/12**

**New Quest!**

**Farmer** **wants to add a ****Pen** **to house livestock.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Pig 0/2**

**Wood 13/8**

I looked at the new Quests with a grin as I made my way to Alexander's cave. '_Let's see if Alexander has anything for me to do - I'm feeling rather interested in learning more about magic!'_

I had barely bent down to lower myself in, however, when the purple-clad Alchemist had popped out, startling me and making me fall backwards.

"I need more **Dragonblood**! Bring me **2** live **Wyrm**s and we'll have an endless supply of **Dragonblood** to experiment with!"

**New Quest!**

**Alchemist** **wants to experiment on ****Wyrm****s.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Wyrm 0/2**

I nodded. "Alright, I'll see if I can't buy some nets at the Market to trap some live Wyrms."

As he vanished into the ground, I realized that it was already night.

'_Let's see if I can't find that 'Shadow' Hunter mentioned a while back!'_ I paid rapt attention all around me, having an advantage in literal 360 degree vision thanks to the System.

All was absolutely silent.

No birds chirping.

No rats squeaking.

No boars snorting.

Nothing…

…

I turned and raced back to camp. '_On second thought, I'm going to hold off on this particular hunt until I have more decent means of protection like armor or at least a shield!'_

* * *

**Level Up!**

**8 → 9**

**Skill Points: +38 [85/192]**

**Allocate Skill Points**

**Max Health: [1/20] (+10|-6SP): How many hits you can take before dying.**

**Max Stamina: [1/20] (+50|-6SP): How many actions you can take before losing health.**

**Weight: [1/20] (+5|-8SP): Increases base carrying capacity.**

**Critical: [1/10] (+5|-6SP): Increases melee critical hit chance.**

**Evasion: [1/10] (+3|-6SP): Increases enemy miss chance.**

**Mining Speed: [0/5]**

**Sight: [3/3] (MAX): Reveals more tiles when moving and mining.**

**Attack: [0/3]**

**Defense: [0/3]**

**Cut: [0/3]**

**Range: [0/5]**

**Trapping: [0/3]**

**Bargaining: [1/5] (-20 SP)**

**Skill Points: 5/192 (Available/Total Earned)**

Confirming the SP Allocation, I looked down into the tunnel, holding up the new lantern that would replace the dying torch.

'_I've plenty of arrows and I bought five nets for 200 coins, so I should be ready to catch any Wyrms I'm lucky enough to find while mining!'_

I'd asked Hunter for some trapping tips, so I understood that I had a better chance of trapping a creature if it was weakened first.

'_How hard could it b-'_

I cut off that thought before it finished. I was a real-life video game character, and magic existed on this planet, so who knew what could happen if I tempted Murphy's Law?

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in a certain VRMMORPG in another universe…)**

Murphy sneezed, his wings giving a minor flutter.

"I feel like someone inadvertently and unintentionally either made a joke at my expense, or is talking about me…"

* * *

**(A/N: I'm just going to skip ahead to the next difference between the story and the official game, if you want it back to how I was doing it before, let me know and I can add in the gameplay filler in between this point and back then, okay?)**

I gazed upon the cavern in awe. Or rather, at the large, red, winged reptile that looked to be sleeping in the center of the cave.

'_An Adult Dragon!'_

As though he'd heard my thoughts, Alexander appeared right next to me in a sphere of purple light.

'_Magic-based Teleportation! Fascinating!'_

"Ah, an **Adult Dragon**!" He waved his hand in a coordinated pattern - strands of purple light flowing from the hand to around our ears. "Let's see what she has to say - I can translate for you with a simple spell."

The Dragon appeared to have noticed our presence and was raising its head to look down at us. Its expression was… bored? Annoyed? Wary?

"Who are you, to awaken me from my slumber?"

I blinked. Her voice was undoubtedly feminine, but still powerful - almost like a knight from medieval times might sound. **(A/N: Ironic, right?)**

Alexander simply bowed his head in respect, responding without missing a beat. "I am a seeker of truth and magic." He looked back up to meet her bright yellow eyes. "Tell me - why are there so few dragons left in this world?"

The dragon gave a hushed growl. "Because the old ones left. They too were seekers of truth and magic. And they betrayed my kind."

Alexander did not miss the opportunity provided in those words. "Then perhaps we can help you! All we ask for in return is knowledge."

She huffed, a small wisp of smoke escaping her jaws. "You think you can help? Then prove it. If you can hatch and bring me **5 Baby Dragon**s, then we will talk. Otherwise, begone!"

**New Quest!**

**Hatch ****Baby Dragon****s to win the ****Adult Dragon** **to your side.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Baby Dragon 2/5**

I nodded, grinning. '_Good thing I caught all those Wyrms, then!'_

* * *

That evening, I returned to the Dragon's Lair, five newly hatched Baby Dragons either clinging to various parts of me and my equipment, or chasing their siblings in the air just above and around my head.

Alexander, of course, was already waiting for me in front of the dragon.

A quick spell later, and the Adult Dragon opened her eyes, which then widened for a split moment at the sight of all the Baby Dragons surrounding me.

"You have done it?" She watched as the infants took notice of her, leaving me and climbing all over her instead. "Perhaps there is yet hope for my race."

Alexander smiled, eager. "Excellent! So, you'll tell us the secrets of magic?"

The Adult Dragon stiffened, then let out a deep breath - her mood dropping. "Unfortunately, I do not know the secrets you seek." She bowed her head. "The old ones created us, and they built this lair to raise us."

She stopped, as though remembering something, and craned her head around to look at the ocean outside. "However, answers may lie on the islands to the east."

She nudged the five Baby Dragons to a nook in the side of the lair, where they curled up and fell asleep in a huddle. "Return to this lair when you are ready, and I will fly you there."

I smiled and bowed. "Thank you… " I looked up at her, inquisitive.

"Also, may I know your name, if you have one?"

Her head nodded. "I have, and you may. The name I was given by my parents is Flamma."

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, going to keep this one short so I can get to the next chapter already! **

**Everyone stay healthy and I'll…**

**See you in the Game(s)!**

**-poaling12**


	5. Chapter 5: (First?) Contact

Chapter 05: (First?) Contact

**(A/N: **

**The game "Aground" is the legal property of the creative geniuses at Fancy Fish Games. I only own this fanfic plot and any OC's.)**

"External Speech."

'_Internal Speech/Thoughts/Commands.'_

**Gamer System**

"**ᛞᚱᚨᚲᚺᛖᚾᚴᛚᚨᚢᛖ (**_**Drachenklaue**_**)." - "Untranslated (**_**Translated**_**)."**

'_**Telepathy.'**_

* * *

I double-checked my supplies as I prepared to set off eastward on Flamma's back.

40 Apples, 30 Steaks, 50 Arrows, the Rusty Axe, my Recurve Bow, an Enchanted Shield I found in the Ice Cave, 2 Cocoons, 4 Wyrms, the Shadow Cape made from the Shadow Furs of those mostly-invisible Panthers that roamed the woods at night, and just under two-dozen Jack O' Lanterns grown from those seeds I found in what I decided to call the 'Halloween Cave'.

Additionally, I was equipped with an Ultra Pack, a set of Steel Armor, a Steel Axe, my Lantern, and a Steel Pick.

I felt sufficiently prepared for what mysteries were held on the eastern island. At least, that was what I'd _thought_.

I'd also asked Alexander if he was coming, but he simply waved me off and said he'd 'meet us there.'

'_Probably going to use teleportation… but then why didn't he investigate it before?'_

* * *

All in all, getting to fly through the skies on the back of a living, fire-breathing dragon was quite exhilarating! There'd been some odd, balloon-like ichthyoid-ish creatures bobbing in the air as we neared our destination, but Flamma quickly dispatched them with her fire.

And, of course, upon landing on the new island - with it's pale jade grass and magenta soil - Alexander appeared in a flash of magic.

"This island is overflowing with magic - we are definitely in the right place!"

He turned his attention to a nearby purple growth-like mound poking out of the ground. Past it was a tall, crimson spire and a blue dome. "I've seen this kind of magic before. These structures are partially organic and are all hibernating. They'll need to be awoken."

He quickly zipped over to the purple mound. "I already know how to activate this purple chamber, but the other structures will require more study."

With a wave of his hand, the soil obstructing the rest of the purple structure was cleared away. "This should be a good base of operations. I'll set up some supplies."

Another wave, and a chest materialized next to the purple chamber.

Looking around, I felt a sense of awe; almost everything here looked _alive_ to at least some degree.

Then, I returned my attention to the other two structures - still buried and dormant. "You said you knew how to activate this purple chamber, so any ideas on how we activate the other two?"

Alexander hummed to himself for a moment before speaking. "Clues for activating the other structures might lie with the Wyrms."

He gestured toward me. "You should follow one on this island and learn their secrets, while I translate some of these markings."

**New Quest!**

**Alchemist** **wants you to find the secrets of the ****Wyrm****s.**

**\- Requirements -**

**Find Wyrm Hive 0/1**

**? 0/1**

I simply nodded. After catching all those other Wyrms on the first island, which I'd named 'Sanctuary', just finding one and following it seemed easy!

* * *

I slumped against the wall of the Wyrm Hive, exhausted. There'd been a Wyrm Queen (rather obvious, in retrospect), and while it did not directly attack me, all those Wyrms it kept birthing from its oral cavity were as annoying as heck!

Its corpse DID, however, cough up a purple crystal that the System identified as a **Spirit Gem**. Seeing the name, I couldn't help but wonder if it was related, in any way, to the **Fire Gem** I'd found in the "Fire Cave" back on Sanctuary. Additionally, further searching turned up two chests shoved away in the lower level that contained one Spirit Gem each.

Surely, these were what Alexander was looking for!

But now, as I began biting into some of the apples in my pack, I noticed something at the edge of my vision, dimly illuminated by my lantern.

Finishing my snack, my Stamina recovered, I approached what - by all means and purposes - looked like a smaller version of the mouth-like entrance to the Wyrm Hive.

'_That… wasn't there when I first came in… was it?'_

Curious, I decided to investigate…

And found myself in what appeared to be some kind of maze!

Looking at the surrounding passages, I couldn't help but wonder just how far these tunnels went.

And thus, I began trying to map out the maze, leaving jack-o-lanterns behind like those two children in that medieval tale.

The first 'exit' seemed to just lead to another section of the maze.

The second, however, was much more interesting!

I'd found myself surrounded by soil upon exiting the second passageway. However, this type of soil was not the magenta soil of the island of magic I'd started at, and it was darker than the fresh soil of Sanctuary.

I began tunneling straight up, wondering just how far those tunnels had taken me, and found myself in front of what seemed to be an Inn!

"Hey kid," My attention was called to a shifty figure wearing a dark overcoat and wide-brimmed hat that obscured his features in the dim night. "Would you like some rare goods? You can't buy these anywhere else!"

He pulled out a familiar-looking cape. "How about this Shadow Cape? Wearing it will render you invisible, and it can be yours for only 1500 coins!"

I shook my head, holding up my own. "I already have one of my own."

"Then… how about a Jetpack for 16K? Batteries not included, of course-"

"Pass, WAY outside my current budget!"

He looked at me, his obscured visage betraying nothing. "Well, how much DO you have to spend?"

"About five-thirty-two."

He hummed, then searched through the folds of his overcoat for something. "The only thing I have that I'm willing to sell ya for 500 is - I still have one somewhere- AH, one of these beauties!"

He brandished a sleek, grey horn. At first glance, it looked to have come from a bull, but it was larger than any bull-horns I'd ever seen!

"What, what is that, exactly?"

I could feel him smiling under his collar. "This, kid, is a Minotoar Horn! VERY hard to come by, these horns are!"

I gave him a look. "If they're so hard to come by, then why is this one the cheapest ware you're selling?"

He shrugged. "Cause other than making for a good conversation starter, these Horns don't seem to be useful for anything. I've got a feeling about them, but until someone finds something they're actually _useful_ for, I'm just trying to sell 'em out so somebody can let me know, so I can sell them for a higher, justified price."

I shook my head. "Maybe another time. Anyway, could you tell me where I am, exactly?"

He stared at me for a couple of seconds, then bent over laughing. "Have you been livin' under a rock, kid?!"

"A dried grass roof, actually. But I think it's a LONG ways from here."

Getting his laughter under control, the Dealer finally answered. "You're in Sunset Haven, the main settlement of those who survived the ship crashing down!"

I blinked. From what I could recall from Trista's maps, Sunset Haven was to the _west_ of Sanctuary, but the magic island had been to the _east_.

There was no way those tunnels were _that _long! If anything, I'd crossed a distance that should've taken about a full day in less than a half-hour!

I sighed and decided to drop the thought for now, simply accepting it as some kind of Wyrm magic.

"I'll come back sometime… When are your business hours?"

"I'm 'ere in front of the Golden Key Inn ev'ry night!"

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the doors to the Inn. "Mortimer is a stingy one, but he charges fair prices for rooming. At least, he usually does, but with the power kaput, nobody is booking any beds. But if you tell 'im I sent ya, he might let ya take a sit in the lobby for free if he's in one of his better moods."

I blinked. "Uh, well, thanks, I guess?"

He tipped his brim with a black-gloved hand. "Thank you for your business. Sorry, no refunds."

I tilted my head. "But, I didn't buy anything…"

"Ya sure? _Time is money_, after all!"

I blinked, then snorted, getting the joke, before turning back to the tunnel in the ground that I'd just exited.

Already I was now wondering where else those tunnels led!

* * *

Deciding to put my curiosity of the tunnels on hold for now, I made my way back to the Wyrm Hive by following the jack-o-lanterns I'd been strategically dropping as I went, then making my way to the trio of structures where Alexander was scrutinizing the red structure.

"Alexander, I found a Wyrm Queen in the hive, as well as something I think you'll find _very_ interesting!" I held up one of the Spirit Gems as I approached.

I could practically _feel_ Alexander's eyes widen under his hood as he beheld the crystal. "What's that? There was a Wyrm Queen?" He waved a hand. "That's irrelevant,-"

'_Figured you'd consider that part irrelevant.'_

"Look at the Spirit Gem you found! I'm certain this is what we need to make a breakthrough!"

He pulled a rose-colored set of crystal goggles from his robes and handed them to me. "Here, try these Spirit Goggles. The markings helped me invent them, and while they didn't help me see the secret behind these structures, they may help you see what we are missing."

Curious, I accepted the goggles and slipped them over my head.

The moment I opened my eyes, it felt like I'd _really_ opened my eyes in a new… ethereal way!

Everything was tinted with some sort of energy that reminded me of soap in clear water, and I could see what looked like light-red jellyfish lazily drifting through the air above us, directly underneath the floating island with snow dripping over the sides.

"This is… incredible!" I looked to Alexander, excitement seeping into my voice. "What next?"

He chuckled. "It is good that you are so eager to learn about magic with me, I have two things to say."

He pointed inland, where a wooden fence was erected. "Firstly, that forest to the east feels dangerous. I set up a Fence, and I _recommend_ you don't go beyond it."

He then pointed toward the sole active structure. "Second, I need a bit more time to study this. Why don't you rest in the purple chamber?"

I then began to realize the faint aching in my limbs from my subterranean exploration, and nodded in agreement.

* * *

As I rested on a seat inside the purple chamber, I'd taken to watching Alexander experimenting with various phials of what I could only assume were alchemical samples and reagents.

As he did, he would jot down his observations in a leatherbound journal, on a page for the day's number.

I blinked, the number was higher than the days since the crash of the colony ship. Which meant…

"You didn't crash with the rest of us?"

"No," Alexander put down his equipment to meet my gaze. "I was part of a scouting mission for the colonization program."

He held up a metal badge, scratched and worn, but still clearly cared for, depicting the words:

**U.P.S.D. #4**

**Alexander Magenta**

'_Unoiks Project Scouting Division…'_

He sighed. "We were four. But, the other three died, and when _they_ came soon after, I knew this planet was cursed."

Alexander returned the badge to its place within his robe. "I barely survived, using what I'd learned of magic. Perhaps if I'd had those Spirit Goggles back then, things would've been different."

I blinked, the way he'd said 'they' was setting off alarms in my head. "They were here?! After you?"

Alexander nodded. "Yes. I believe they were jealous of my magic." He paused, then put a hand to his chin. "Or frightened of it? It's hard to say for sure…"

* * *

Some time later, after I felt fully refreshed from my break, Alexander came up to me, excited. "I have determined that a Spirit Gem can capture a spirit of fire or water, resulting in a Fire Gem or Water Gem. The infused gems should allow us to activate the structures."

The System displayed the Quest, and the requirements were pretty much what you'd expect. Activate the Forge and the Synthesizer.

'_That answers the question of what these are, somewhat, I suppose?'_

I then noticed what looked like an ethereal pillar between the chamber and a resting Flamma.

I pointed. "By any chance, do you know what that pillar is?"

Alexander just grinned. "It's better if you experience it for yourself."

Curious, I approached it, before carefully laying a hand on what I perceived as its surface.

In that moment, I could feel information flow from the pillar into my mind!

**The pillar reveals this enchantment:**

**Rusty Axe + {Fire Tusk, Diamond} = Ancient Axe**

I stood in awe for a moment. This was some form of magic-based information-storage, capable of uploading information directly into the mind of the user!

I hoped I could eventually understand this magic, maybe even replicate it!

When I finally pulled my hand away, the image of the pillar faded - not completely, but enough to go unnoticed if I didn't pay attention to it.

* * *

After shooting enough arrows into what looked like a larger, fiery cousin of the typical Boar - which the System called a Fire Boar, I returned to Alexander holding aloft the Rusty Axe and one of the two Fire Tusks from the Fire Boar.

"That Fire Tusk… what kind of creature did you get it from? It seems to resonate with the Rusty Axe, perhaps that is the magical ingredient we were looking for!"

Taking the axe and tusk from me, Alexander uttered some kind of chant. In response, the Fire Tusk burst into motes of light and was absorbed by the axe. Restored to its former glory, it was now a brilliant teal with waves of energy - which faintly reminded me of the images I'd seen of Exotic Matter back on Earth - rippling across the head.

"I have done it!" Alexander cheered as he returned the Ancient Axe to me. "I wonder who made this Ancient Axe, and how old it is? If you want to make more, I added the recipe to the laboratory."

Excited, I check the stats on the Ancient Axe.

**Ancient Axe**

**Attack: 4  
Cut: 6**

**Knockback: 5**

**+Stamina per Hit: 1**

**Always gets a critical hit.**

**Can be used underwater.**

**Enchantment: 600/600**

**Weight: 10**

**Sell: 452**

'_Four base damage, doubled by the critical hit, means eight damage total.'_

Swapping out my worn and now inferior Steel Axe for the Ancient Axe, I set off to catch some Spirits!

* * *

After activating the Forge and Synthesiser, I found myself utterly amazed at their capabilities!

The Forge appeared to utilize magical ingredients to imbue equipment with various enchantments - as well as fabricate objects from dragonblood and diamonds, and the Synthesiser could not only refine objects (mostly food for now) - but even directly convert stored magical energy into physical matter!

Even now, I was enjoying a slice of synthesised pie in the purple chamber with Alexander in celebration.

"You met them on this planet ten years ago?" I put down my pie, shocked. "That's _before_ they tried to wipe out humanity and destroy Earth!"

Alexander nodded. "Correct. I was the first to encounter them, and the first they tried to kill."

He sighed, wistfully. "I don't know what I could've done differently to stop the war. They arrived suddenly with their biological weapons and attacked without a word."

I sighed, my earlier celebration gone. "If only there was a way to communicate with them…"

"We probably could communicate with them now, using my magic translation."

He shook his head. "But, hopefully we'll never encounter them again, now that they seem content to ignore us."

Suddenly, something clicked in my mind. "Wait, they attacked with organic weaponry, but these magic structures are organic as well…"

I sat up straight. "Could this have been their homeworld?!"

Alexander paused, mulling over it for a moment. "Now that I stop and consider it, that is more than likely."

"Then, perhaps the reason they attacked was because they were protecting their secrets?"

"Maybe…"

* * *

**Later…**

"I have done it! I have created an Alter Gem! This will allow us to transform Wyrms - and probably other creatures - into usable equipment!"

'_If only I could peacefully speak with one of them.'_ I reminisced. '_I would've loved to learn how this magic works.'_

"We must continue to explore this branch of magic!" Alexander handed me a purple-blue crystal and the Wyrm I'd lent him earlier. "Take this Alter Gem and use it on a Wyrm yourself! If you need more Alter Gems, I have added the recipe to the synthesiser."

He held up a finger. "Make sure you use Alter Gems on well-fed creatures. Hungry creatures won't stay transformed long!"

As Alexander rushed off to another part of our excavation site, I went to retrieve the Alter Gem from the Inventory, only to find a new prompt.

**[Transform]**

**[Discard]**

Selecting Transform, a list came up, listing what I had that it could transform via the Alter Gem - which, right now, was just the Wyrm Alexander returned to me.

**Wyrm**

**Damage: 3**

**Mining Speed: +1**

**Feed: 1K/1K**

**Weight: 4**

**Transform**

**Wyrm Drill**

**Mine: 4**

**Enchantment: 2K/2K**

**Weight: 4**

Confirming the process resulted in me now holding a large grey limb with what appeared to be a wheel of Wyrm-teeth on the end.

'_Let's test you out, my utilized friend!'_ I prepared to head to the tunnels, only for my eyes to catch on the glowing segment of runic stone beneath me.

I had noticed it before, but that material was beyond the capabilities of my Steel Pick.

But with the Wyrm Drill, maybe…

Experimentally, I pressed the teeth of the Wyrm Drill to the stone. Upon making contact with the rock, the wheel spun to life and tore through both the targeted 'tile' and the one next to it!

'_Now I can finally see what this leads to!'_ I thought to myself as I eagerly tunneled along the spirit trail, before I sensed a cave identical to the one Alexander resided in back on Sanctuary.

My excitement replaced with perplexion, I followed the trail to the mouth of the cavern and - after hesitating for a moment - entered…

And came face-to-face with something in a purple carapace.

* * *

**(A/N: Now we're about to reach one of what I believe is the BIGGEST deviation from the main game! **

**Everyone stay healthy and I'll…**

**See you in the Game(s)!**

**-poaling12**


End file.
